This invention relates to a syringe and, in particular, to an attachment therefor to prevent needle sticks.
The problem of needle sticks is well known as are a number of proposed solutions. Generally, syringe needles are packaged with a disposable removable sheath. The sheath is removed from the needle when the syringe is used and it may be discarded or lost. Hence, after use the syringe needle remains exposed. In addition to having exposed needles, the problem of recapping the needle is one which leads to the danger of self-inflicted needle wounds with contaminated needles. These sticks include scratches or wounds to members of a health care team or, even individuals who are handling trash.
Thus, a number of devices such as large "needle disposal boxes" are now being used to allow for needles and syringes to be discarded. Those devices are generally inconvenient and expensive. In many facilities needle boxes are either not available or are ignored.
In the case of capping syringes with integral devices, a number of proposals have been made to modify a syringe body to include an attached sheath and needle. Representative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,971; 4,425,120; and 4,723,943. In each, a syringe body has been modified to include a sheath which slides annularly over the syringe body by means of screw couplings, nobs, detents, latches, guide slots and the like. The sheath is allowed to slide over the needle and prevent sticks. A difficulty with all of these proposals is the expense involved and problems of use. Syringe bodies and needles are used by the millions and thus, proposals which significantly increase their cost are not generally effective. With the overall cost of health care rising such proposals have not found Wide spread utilization. Additionally, syringes are of several different sizes as are the needles which are used with them. Thus, a syringe body may not in some cases have a sheath which matches the length of the needle, it may be too long or too short. Also, many of these proposals add bulk to the syringe making it difficult to use.
Given these deficiencies in the art and with the problem of contamination a serious problem in health care facilities, it is an object of this invention to provide for an improved needle guard.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for an attachment which may be used with standard, over-the-counter hypodermic needles to prevent accidental needle sticks with a used and contaminated needle.
Another object of this invention is to provide for an attachment that can be used on any syringe and that provides universal protection for the needle to be attached.